


eep™

by yeet_haw



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Attempted Fluff, Pearlina, chapter 2 coming up binches, from the view of marina, ignore my tags they're hell, nothing that i put before a trademark sign is trademarked, pearl squeak(tm) one-shots, they're dating have i not mentioned that yet, this might be a multi-chapter of just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeet_haw/pseuds/yeet_haw
Summary: so. pearl is a pygmy squid. i learned that about a month into my patronage of sploon. i then googled ''pygmy squid''. i immediately fell in love. they are so. incredibly. cute. and small. so uh. hc that pearl is adorable in every way and marina fangirls over her 24/7 bc of it. also hc that pygmy squids squeak when happy or content. and thats where the idea for this comes from. this is a story of pearl squeak™.
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, hoes

The first time you heard it, you were barely awake. You had dragged yourself out of bed at hell in the morning to get yourself something to drink, and through the hallway you'd heard a sound. You were stalled for a moment. Had you stepped on something... squeaky? Had a kitten-fish sneezed? Did you even have a kitten-fish? No, nothing around. And, no; you didn't have a kitten-fish. No more noise. You had brushed it off and, still between sleep and death; ambled toward the kitchen. And there she was on the couch, at cod knows what hour of the night, re-watcing a recorded tape of her favorite decade-old infomercials. Nothing too out of the ordinary for pearl, you reasoned, and headed for the cabinet.  
You'd barely reached for a water bottle when you heard it again. Your gaze, out of curiosity, fell on pearl. Her mouth hung slightly ajar, golden eyes still fixed on her old CRT. Had she even heard you come in? And then, another one. a squeak. A pearl-squeak, you realized this time around. A pygmy squid squeak. You knew what it meant. It was the cutest thing you'd ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever have a single fan


	2. s m o r c h ™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can a writer that's not even a good enough writer to be called a writer get writer's block?? the answer may surprise you. 
> 
> yes.
> 
> but yeah. seriously tho. comments, kudos, anything really is appreciated. and don't worry, this one's longer than the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThAt'S wHaT ShE SAiD

A light breeze creeps in though your small bedroom window. A bird sings, perched on the outside your windowsill. It's a typical sunday morning. It's nice, more so than usual.  
And she's there. Little rays of sun break through the curtains, landing on her. They always do; she always sleeps in the same way and place when she stays over at your apartment: At the top right corner of your small bed, the covers pooled (though not fairly shared) around the both of you, with a leg strown haphazardly over the edge, her head missing any pillow by at least a foot, her drool staining your new sheets.

She's beautiful. 

Growing drowsy, you snuggle closer. Losing a few hours of the late morning has never been such a bad thing, you reason; and within seconds you're out. 

You're awake again. This time, though, you don't open your eyes right away. It's too much work, you think; and you've overslept too much to do any of that. So, you lie there. You take a deep breath. And, just as soon as you're ready to open your eyes, you feel something. It's light and careful, placed on your cheek. A kiss, you realise, still half asleep. She's trying to wake you. You giggle a bit, and keep your eyes closed.

"Yo, 'Rina? It's eleven o'clock, babe.'' 

She kisses you again. 

You mumble something back. You're so tired you don't even know what. 

Another kiss.

You tell her to stop, albeit a bit half-heartedly. And in turn, you recieve a playful chortle. A quiet, whispered request of ''Make me.''

And you decide that's just about enough.

When you finally open your eyes, you're greeted with a small, smirking squid. You're about to change that, you decide; and the tables are suddenly turned. She's under you, recieving a storm of kisses. This is fun. You lose yourself in it for a moment. 

And then, a sound. A squeak. 

You both freeze. She's red-faced. She looks... embarassed? scared? A mix of both, it seems. Does she think it's ugly? Does she think you find her odd? The poor thing, she's stammering. Trying to explain herself, maybe. 

Never mind all that. You dive in, kissing twice as hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody, not a single soul:  
pearl after the end of this fic: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cBkWhkAZ9ds

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever have a single fan


End file.
